


Markus Manfred and the philosopher's stone

by Secret_Void



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I will add tags as the story will go on, It's extremely weird fanfic where I have no idea what I'm doing, Jerry and Jerome are basically Fred and George, Leo as Draco Malfoy, Markus as Harry Potter, Multi, canon is an illusion and also for suckers except for the parts I like, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Void/pseuds/Secret_Void
Summary: Young boy named Markus is kid living in a London with his adoptive father Carl Manfred. Everything is normal until his eleven birthday where things starts to get weird.I don't know. I'm bad at summaries. This is just Harry Potter au. Where Markus something like Harry and Connor with Kara are something like Hermione and Ron, however the characters are little different so the only thing that is fairly the same is the plot of hp.





	1. Markus

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much plants with it and I'm making it up as I write.

It was cold day. Well, not a cold day when it was summer, but colder than yesterday because it was end of July. Sun was still shining but apples were almost ready to harvest. It was a busy day at the city. People were coming and going. Kids were playing at the parks and with parents watching over them. Other adults were going to work and someones were leaving it. Some people were walking out dogs or some just went to go to pick something up from stores. Like this one boy. He have really short brown hair, darker skin and was wearing black shirt with grey trousers. Who is he you ask? His name is Markus. He's like every ordinary boy. He was kind, caring and little clumsy. The difference were his eyes. Left one was green and the other blue. His dad always told him that it was a gift however Markus wasn't sure if that was true.

Markus was walking through park, across city square, to pick up some paint for his father. As he walked he was smiling. It was really nice today. He watched people running around. He went across a street at the square. He saw a man selling hot dogs. The man looked at him. "Do you want some boy?" he asked kindly.  Markus just shook his head. "No, thank you sir." he said and went on. In the middle of the square was a statue. In front of it was standing a man with a guitar. He sung and played nicely so Markus stopped for a while and listened. When the man realized he had a spectator, he smiled at the boy. As the song ended Markus clapped to the man who nodded in thanks. Markus then continued on his way. There was so much happening in the city. It was nice to sometimes to just go a walk around. Markus liked walking. It was peaceful and refreshing. The boy was on the other side of the square when he noticed a small group of people. In closer inspection he saw that the people were standing a circle and in the middle stood a man who Markus found rather odd. The man had some old robes and his hair were messy like he slept in a bush. He talked really loud it was almost like he was screaming. He was probably some kind of preacher. Suddenly he turned towards Markus and pointed at him. "You! You will end it all! Are you really the one they say? Markus?" How did this guy knew his name. The boy was more than confused and little crept out. Markus wanted to ask him what does it meant but the guy was already saying something different to the small group that was watching. Markus quickly left. He tried to not to think of the things the man just told him.

Markus continued at his way through streets. He then stopped next to a shop that said Bellini Paints. That was the place. Markus went in and saw that inside was filled with paints from bottom to top. It was shelves with glass jars that had inside dust of the paints. Every dust had a bid different tint. Markus was never in here. His dad always let sent his paints by a mail, however today was Markus eleven so his dad let him go on his own. Markus came closer to the counter where on the other side stood a man with fiery red hair and green eyes. He smiled and look at the small boy in front of him. "Good morning, how can I help you?" he asked. Markus looked up at him and cleared his throat. "Good morning, sir. I'm here to receive a package. It's for my father. Carl Manfred." he smiled confidently and put his hands behind him. "Oh. Package? You mean the order?" the man asked. Markus didn't much knew what did he meant but nodded nonetheless. The redhead smiled and clapped twice with his hands. What Markus saw next he is never going to forget. He felt like he was dreaming because suddenly some of the jars on the shelves started to moving on their own. They float in the air and the man then pull out a what looked like some stick. With few flicks, the jars opened and the dust flew out. Markus watched as he mixed them with some liquid and then how he put it in a smaller bottles and to a box. As it was only all of this just an illusion the man hand the boy that box. He smiled and act like none of the things before ever happened. "The payment was done before, so you don't have to worry about that." the man said at last and Markus just silently nodded. He bowed a little to show thanks as he took the box and with 'Have a nice day.' from the shop owner he left. Markus was confused even more than before. What was happening this day. It was certainly weird but he got a feeling that it will not just end. Sadly he was right because on his way back the boy saw a group of children around his age on the square. They shouted something and Markus being the curious boy he is, he went closer. Unfortunately that was a mistake. He immediately recognized them as his schoolmates. And since he was was able to recognized them. They easily recognized him. One of the boys smirked.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Marpuss." Markus just rolled his eyes. "That doesn't even make sense." he sighed. Yes, it was true if you couldn't guess, Markus wasn't one of the popular kids in his school. Most kids laughed at him because of this eyes or because he never fought back or just because they could. The children came closer and one of them showed him on the ground. His package fell with him but thankfully he didn't hear any breaking glass. Markus tried to get up but two of the kids kicked him so he fell back down. "Look at him, he can't even stand." said one girl laughing. His body hurt a little but it was still nothing so he got up again. As he did it, the main boy grabbed him by the collar. "What you gonna do, huh? Are you really that high up?" he sneered. Markus was little scared however he tried to hide it. "Please." he half whispered. The other just laughed at him but before any of them could do anything a police officer came to them. "Hey, what is going on here?" he looked the boy and Markus. "Leave him alone, will you?" said the police officer. The boy rolled his eyes but complied but not before shoving Markus on the ground again. The kids then left and Markus could finally got up without any issues. He dusted his clothes and picked up the box with paints. On his way home he was contemplating if he should've rather stayed home.


	2. Magic

It was around one o'clock when Markus arrived home. He lived in a big house with his dad Carl. As he opened the front door he looked around. "Dad! I'm home!" he shouted but nobody answered back. His father was probably in the studio. So he took off his shoes and went in the living room. Then he turned right and went through next door. As he was opening them he spotted his dad painting on a canvas next to a window. "Hey dad, I'm home." he said and smiled. Carl stopped and turned around. "Markus. So how was it?" he asked wheeling closer to his son. You see Carl Manfred wasn't able to walk. He had a accident that caused him to fell into a great depression. Only thanks to bundle of joy called Markus he became happier. Carl adopted him when he was just a little baby and since that Carl was nothing but kind to his son. He taught him everything he knew about it. Which is why Markus was really good-hearted.

"You wouldn't belive me what happened!" said excitedly Markus as he was putting on some shelf the box of paints. His dad just smiled and let Markus to continue. "So I was walking to retrieve the package but the man behind the counter said that it was a order." he said happily. "And then he let the paint float. It was amazing!" he jumped happily. "It was like! It was like- uh." Markus got quiet. He was sure his dad will not be live him. "Like magic?" offered Carl. "Yes." replied Markus. "How did you know?" he then asked. His dad just motioned at the boy with his hand to follow him. Which Markus did. They went to the living room and Carl stopped by the book shelf. He picked up third book from bottom left. It had a dark brown cover with golden decorations that lost their shine long ago. When Carl opened it, Markus realized it wasn't normal book. It was a fake that was used as a case. Inside was a letter. "Do you remember when I used to tell you the short fairy tales?" asked Carl. Markus smiled and nodded. "You see, there was a reason I wanted you to get the paint today. What you saw was a magic. And that man was a wizard." Markus was confused. "You mean what I saw was... real?" he asked. "Well of course." his dad replied and gave him a envelope that was inside the book. Markus curiously took it from him and inspected it.

It was a yellowish envelope with deep red seal. On the other side was written his address, maybe too specific because it also had on it his room that was on the second floor. He took a deep breath and opened the envelope. Inside were two papers, Markus read the first one.

_Dear Mr. Manfred,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Terms begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Your sincerely, Amanda Stern_

_Deputy Headmistress_

When Markus stopped reading the letter over and over, he looked at Carl. "But, dad! It's too late, I didn't sent them a letter! It was means to be sent to today!" Markus said alarmingly "And. And, is it true? Am I a real wizard? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Carl quickly stopped him. "I know you are confused but don't worry." he smiled. "I didn't tell you sooner because it wasn't the right time. I hope you understand. I send them a message right when the letter first came so you don't have to worry about that thing. And yes, you are a wizard your real parents were." Markus stiffened when Carl mentioned his parents. He didn't like when he address them like that. They weren't his real parents. Biological maybe, but Carl was his real dad and he couldn't ask for more. Carl raised him and took care of him. Markus would never be able to repay him, so at least he tried to do everything he could to help him.

Markus stayed quite for a while. "How do you know all of this?" he then asked but he knew already the answer. "Well. I'm a wizard too, however I don't do magic much these days anyways." Carl answered and pull out a paint brush from his pocket. He turned it around and then offered it to Markus. "This is my wand. The wandmaker is my friend so he modified it for me. Now I have it always with me. He then smiled. Markus was turning the wand in his hand. It was smooth wood, smoother then other paintbrushes. It had a dark brown color. The boy then proceeded to return the wand back to his dad. "Do I get a wand too?" asked Markus hopefully. "Of course! You can go tomorrow buy your supplies. I'm really sorry but I doubt I would be able to go with you." Markus put a hand on Carl's shoulder. "It's okay, thank you anyway." He smiled and hugged him. Their quiet moment was cut short by sound of Markus's tummy. He blushed, clearly embarrassed.

Carl just chucked "I forgot you we didn't have a lunch. They are left overs from yesterday, we can eat that." he offered. Markus remembered their food from the day before and eagerly nodded. He then run to kitchen while Carl shook his head and smiled.


	3. Diagon Alley

Markus fell on his face with a loud thumb. He stood up, dusted himself and looked behind him. He couldn't belive it. He just transported himself through fireplace. He remembered how his dad explained to him that what is flow powder. Apparently it was a powder which if you throw into a fireplace you can teleport to another one, if you, of course, say the place correctly. Markus smiled to himself. The more he was learning about this magical world the more he admired Carl how was he able to hid everything magical from Markus's perspective.

Markus look in front of him and realized he was in a pub. Even that it looks like owed pretty normal he could spot some people making their tasks much simpler using magic. There was a man who stir his coffee by a spoon without touching it. There was a woman who let clean tables using just a wand and moving the cleaning supplies around with it. Markus was amazed but tried to not show it much because if he would be walking around eyeing everything they did, he would look like a weirdo because most of it were just everyday tasks for them. Markus went to barman, following Carl's instructions. "Ehm. Excuse me?" Markus said politely. "Can you show me how to get to a Diagonal Alley? It's first time I'm here." he produced a nervous smile. The man who was serving drinks glanced at the boy. He had a dark skin and long brown hair. "Oh yeah, don't worry kid." he said friendly enough but before he went to do anything further he closely scanned the boy and then his eyes widened. "Hey, aren't you Markus? You certainly look like him." he suddenly shouted. Everyone in the pub quieted down. "Uh, I guess..." Markus replied. His dad told him that people would maybe recognize him in the magical world because apparently when he was just a baby he defeated a evil wizard that only left him with his green eye. It sounded ridiculous but apparently it wasn't, because he was due to this accident pretty famous. Which is also why people suddenly started to pack around him and tried to shake his hand. They were talking one over another so Markus didn't have any idea what they were saying. Until suddenly he heard someone shouting over all the people. "Hey, can't you just let him breathe for a second? The poor boy just came here to buy his supplies and you almost scared him to death. I hope you are all proud of yourself." the man said and all of the people hurried back to their original posts. Markus could finally released breath. He then looked up at the person who saved him. "Thank you." he said and look at him. He had a old Grey jacket and trousers. On his head he wore a cap that was a little torn on the sides. He then adjusted his it and looked at the boy. "Name's Rupert Travis, just call me Rupert. I'm the keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts." the man introduced himself. "I'm Markus Manfred, nice to meet you." he smiled and was now more calm when he knew the man's name. "Do you need to go to Diagon Alley?" Rupert asked and Markus nodded back. "So let me show you." he said and Markus followed. They went to a back of the pub and stopped in front of brick wall. Then Rupert pulled out from his pocket, that was inside his jacket, a umbrella. Yes a whole umbrella. The pockets must have been bigger on the inside, Markus thought. With his umbrella, Rupert touched with end of it, the bricks in what looked like a special order and then suddenly the bricks magically broke away and in front of them was now a entrance. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, Markus." Rupert smiled and they went on the street. Markus looked around and saw people in robes running around. Some of them had kids and were buying with them a school supplies, some of them just wander around. Markus then looked at Rupert. "Thank you, I guess this is were we go our ways?" he asked unsure. "Oh don't worry I see you're going to need help with buying your school supplies." he said kindly. The boy nodded and thanked him.

First they needed to go to the bank. It was a big white building in the center of the street. When they walked inside Robert talked again. "Gringotts, the wizard bank! There isn't no safer place. Not one. Except perhaps Hogwarts." he said. The inside was a huge space. On the sides were tables. "Rupert." whispered Markus, because there was a really quiet. "Who are they." he said as he pointed at the creatures sitting behind the tables. The looked rather small and their appearance reminded him of a rat. "Gringotts are goblins, Markus. They are a really proud race." answered Rupert. They came to a main table that was on the opposite side of the entrance. There was a goblin presumably looking at some documents on his table, because he was ignoring them. Rupert cleared his throat. "Good day sir. Here a young Manfred want to withdraw some money." Markus was happy that Rupert spoke for him. He was glad he met him. The goblin looked at him from his high table and grimaced. "And has Mr. Manfred his key?" he asked. Markus nodded and from his bag, that he brought with him, he pull out a small golden key. He jumped and put it on the table in front of the goblin. "Oh also I have this." said Rupert. Pulling out a envelope giving it to the goblin. "It's you-know-what in you-know-where." The goblin took the envelope and looked at Rupert. "Of course." he said and led them to a door. There was elevator. Using it them went under the building. They sit on a cart that was on rails that looked like they would soon fell down. Markus was scared so he hugged Rupert's hand who didn't look any more good because there was too much sharp corners. When they went down enough the cart stopped and the goblin lighted up his lantern. He got out of the cart and led then to some big door. That was presumably the vault. Upon the doors was a large numbers 687. The goblin came closer to the door and used Markus's key to open it. The door made a loud noise of opening and the boy looked inside. There was a big pile of gold. He went inside and took a full hand and put the coins in his pocket. Carl told him about the weird money system. When he retreated back Rupert looked at him. "You sure you want to take only this." the man asked. Markus nodded. "Yes, I just need to buy some things for school and a wand. Rupert smiled at that and feeling pride. This boy was just too kind for his own good. The goblin closed the door again and gave Markus back his key. Together they went again in the cart and the goblin pulled a lever which made the cart to move. They went even lower than they were before when the cart stopped again. The goblin hoped off and went to another vault. Now it was number 713. Markus noticed that more they were deeper more the numbers lower. Now the goblin didn't need a key. He just hovered his hand over and opened the vault. As soon as the door opened Rupert went inside and took quickly what was inside. Markus didn't quite caught it but he saw a small package. Why would something this small needed to be in this big vault. It must've been really valuable. Markus thought. Rupert then looked at him seriously. "Don't talk about this with anyone. It's important for Hogwarts, understand?" Markus nodded and with his hand he brushed over his lips to indicate they were sealed. The man smiled at him.

Their way back felt faster. When they went out of the bank Rupert glanced at the boy next to him. "So what are all the things you need?" Markus pulled out from his bag a envelope from the day before. As I said, it had two pages. On the other paper was a list with all school things he would need. Some of them were just textbook, even though they had a funny names. However he also needed a cauldron. Rupert was really nice and helped him buy all the books and other things. "Hey, I uh. I'm going to a Leaky Cauldron for while, OK? You still need your wand and robes anyways." he said. Markus, now with his full bag nodded. That bag was heavier that he would've wanted but he was alright. "You can get your wand there." Rupert said pointing at a old store with dirty shop windows. He then pointed at another one, this one looked better. It even had some flowers outside. And on the shop windows were mannequins with strangely colored clothes. "That, is Madam Malkin's shop. You can buy there a robes for school. I will meet you there. Alright?" asked Rupert. Markus smiled that he understood and they both went separate ways. The boy walked through the street until he stood in front of the wand shop. Above the door was a sigh that was so old that only a J was visible as the first letter.

When Markus stepped inside a odd smell hit him in the face. It was like old wood and new one at the same time. He looked around but nobody was in sight. The boy stepped closer to a counter of the shop. Behind it was lots of shelves filled with small boxes completely up to the top. "H-hello?" he asked. It was more louder than he intended since he was now used to the loud noise on the street. Markus thought for a while that nobody was there until a head popped from one of the shelves. The man had a bright ginger hair and green eyes. Soon followed rest of the man's body. He looked younger than Markus expected and he had a strange feeling that the man seemed familiar. "Oh, hello. I'm sorry, I was just trying to put the boxes in the right order. You see the boxes sometimes get mismatched and-." the man trailed off because he realized he was rambling. "Anyway! You are Markus aren't you? You have the eye." he said and smiled coming closer to the counter. Markus nodded. "Yes, I came here to buy a wand." he said still little unsure about all of this. The redhead face palmed. "Yes, obviously." he then shrugged and pull out a what looked like a measuring tape. "What is your wand hand?" he asked. Did he want his writing hand? Markus thought. Probably. "Right." he then said and raised it. The man took his measure tape and started to measure his hand. "It's really interesting actually. The wizard didn't chose the wand. The wand chooses him. That's also why your own wand will always be the strongest one for you." he was saying and not until now Markus noticed the measure tape moved on its own. When it started to measure his nose he waved it off with hand and it stopped. It placed itself on the counter and Markus now watched the man who run around his shop while pulling out few boxes. He then run back to the boy. He handed him one wand. It was smooth and light brown with what liked like runes at the handle.  "Hazel with core containing unicorn hair." Markus scenes the wand. It looked nice. "What are you waiting for?" smiled the redhead. "Wave with it." he urged Markus who did just that. A mirror that was hanging on a way suddenly broke into pieces. Poor Markus got scared and quickly put the wand on a counter. The man seemed to saw his distress. "Oh don't worry that happens all the time." he smiled reassuringly. He that retreated back and brought a new box. Inside was a really dark black wand. It was smoother than the last one. "Blackthorn wood and dragon heartstring." informed the man. Markus waved with it and flowers that were on counter turned suddenly into a snake. He immediately jumped back. The snake looked at him but before he could attack, the redhead pulled out his own wand and transformed the snake back to flowers that fell on a ground. "Oh, sorry about that. It seems that even you need a strong wand that one contained maybe a different kind of magic. The man then took back the wand from Markus and retreat to find another ones.

Markus tried at least twelve wands and with each one he was starting to lose his hope. What it there isn't one for him. What if this all was a mistake and he actually wasn't a wizard? He shook his head to discard that thoughts. Suddenly the man shouted something. "Oh wait! I have an idea." he said and run out deeper inside his shop. After two minutes he came back with another small box and cobwebs in his hair. He then pull out the wand and offered it to Markus. He took it and as the boy waved with it a red sparks flew out of it. The man cheered. "Oh that absolutely perfect!" he claimed happily but then his face held a serious expression. "But I need to tell you something about this wand. It's Cypress however the interesting part is that the core. It contains a phoenix feather but the bird dropped not only one. The second feather is core of the wand which caused this." he pointed at his eyes. It was the one where Markus had a green one. He quietly gulped. The man returned back to smile shrugged like nothing happened. Markus said thanks anyways and paid for the wand.

The boy put the wand carefully inside his bag and looked for his next stop. He saw Madam Malkin's shop and stepped inside. "Oh hello dear." said a woman. She seemed kind. "I guess you need a school robes, am I correct?" she asked and Markus just nodded. She led him on a stool which he stand on. She then waved her wand and some robes landed on his shoulders. The woman then started to using pins to adjust the clothes. After a while another boy entered the shop. The woman stopped working on Markus's robes and let a magic do the work. The other boy stood next to him and the woman started to prepare his robes too. Markus look at him. He had a short blond hair, brown eyes and was smaller than Markus. The boy glanced at him. "Going to Hogwarts as well?" he asked however didn't wait for Markus' reply. "I wanted to go to Beauxbatons but my mother insisted on Hogwarts. I just hope I will be in Slytherin. I couldn't imagine if I was in Hufflepuff. I would rather stopped the school altogether. I'm Leo, by the way. Leo Manfred. But you didn't seem like a mudblood so you surely know me." smirked the boy. Markus was closely listening trying to process everything the boy was saying. He will need to ask Carl about some of these thing later. The boy rambled on. "I'm disappointed we can't have our own broom at our first year. I'm really good at quidditch you know? What about you? Which house you want to be in?" the boy asked. Markus didn't know what the say because saying: "I don't care as long it's not the same as you." wasn't very polite response. He silently thanked when he heard the woman saying: "All done." so Markus was able to leave. Paying for two sets of the school robes he quickly walked from the shop. Away from the boy.

As Markus hurriedly walked away he wasn't looking and bumped into someone. He quickly apologized and when he looked up at the person he saw it was Rupert. He chucked. "So do you have your wand, Markus?" he asked. "Yes, robes too. Now I have everything." he answered. "Not everything." Rupert said. Before Markus could ask what he meant by that Rupert showed his other hand that was behind his back. He had a cage. Inside was a snow-white owl." It was beautiful creature. Rupert gave Markus the cage. "She's for you. As a gift." he smiled. Markus was lost for words. "I-I thank you. But I don't think I deserve it." he shuddered. The man rolled his eyes. "Weren't your birthday yesterday?" he asked. "Well... yeah."  he trailed off. Nobody apart from his dad gave him anything. He smiled and hugged him. Rupert smiled back. After that they told each other a goodbye and parted their ways. But not before Rupert telling his that he will see him at Hogwarts.

Markus on his way back home remembered the weird encounter with the brown haired boy. He needs to ask Carl about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the whole thing with Leo is weird but I think making Leo the opposite of Markus is kinda fitting. I hope it make sense.  
> PS. If some of you read this. Can you give me some feedback that you like it?


	4. Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is little weird Idk...

 "Leo is really your son?!" cried Markus. "I'm afraid it's true. But I assure you I wasn't sure until now. I hope you will not think less of me." Carl sadly replied. Markus quickly hugged him. After few minutes of silence the boy spoke again. "Does that mean I have technically a brother?" his dad chuckled. "I guess so."

***

"Did you pack all your things?" asked Carl when Markus was running down the stairs with his big trunk. It looked old, and it was. He had it after Carl who found it at the attic. His dad wanted him to buy new one but Markus insisted at this one. It had a nice color and everything. "Yes!" said Markus. He was really excited for his first year at magical school. Carl smirked when he saw him downstairs. "Really?" he asked. "Do you have your wand?" Markus nodded pointing at his small backpack that was on his shoulders. Markus wanted to take it with him. It was useful because in that backpack he had the most necessary things so he wouldn't need to looking for them in his trunk. He had that backpack when he was traveling by train with his muggle school. Which was apparently a word. Muggle. It sounded weird but it meant people without magic. Markus thought at first it was something rude but Carl assured him it was a normal term used between wizards.

"And what about your owl?" asked again Carl. Markus slapped his forehead. How could he forgot his pet? He quickly run upstairs to his room where in a cage sit white owl. He then went back down. "Good. Did you finally decided what would be her name?" Markus shrugged. "I think maybe Juliet. Like from the book." said the boy referring to Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Carl smiled. "That's a really nice name." Markus thanked back.

"I guess I have now everything." said the boy. Carl nodded and took the cage from him. Markus picked up his trunk and took his dad's hand. Today Carl decided that they could apparite. Which was almost the same like using the fireplace but it needed a skillful wizard who knew the place he was appariting. "Deep breath and try not to scream." Carl instructed his son. Markus nodded and as he breathe in everything around him turned to blur.

When he finally came to his senses he was breathing heavily. He heard laughing next to him. "I hope you belive me now when I told you this is much more uncomfortable that using flew powder." said Carl after his launch quieted down. Markus nodded and took last deep breath  before he stood straight to look around. They were just behind the corner from King's Cross station. This was way faster than using normal London public transport. Markus then took the owl from Carl and together they went inside the building of King's Cross Station. Markus felt bad for not helping his dad with the wheel chair but he insisted on coming even though Markus could've done it on his own. Like Carl said. He wouldn't see him until Christmas so he needed to say goodbye to him properly. Markus of course didn't mind. He was thanks to it less confused, about all the magic stuff that has been going on. As they passed the window where you usually buy tickets Markus looked at his dad. "Didn't I need a ticket?" he asked. Carl shook his head and from his pocket he pull out a small paper. "You already have one here. It came when I sent the confirmation for your attending to Hogwarts." Markus took the ticked as he put down the cage. It didn't look much like regular train ticket however what struck Markus the most was a number of the platform where should the train be. "Nine and three quarters? What does that mean? " asked Markus putting the ticket inside his jeans and coming after a Carl with his cage and trunk. Now he was thankful that his dad came with him. "It's platform between nine and ten." said Carl simply as they were near said platforms. He didn't said anything next but Markus knew he would found out soon enough.

There was lot of people at this time of day. Lots of other children were also coming to their schools on 1st September. Many adults as well because they had a jobs to attend. "Lots of people this time of day. Still not a single wizard." said Carl suddenly. "You sound like you are disappointed." said Markus walking next to him. "Maybe I'm a bit. But not because I miss them. I like actually like muggle part of the London. It's more, alive and more interesting. The people there didn't need to rely on magic you know." his dad continued. "That's why you like painting so much?" asked Markus. "Yes. This is-" Carl wanted to add something more but he was interrupted.

"Excuse me?" But it was not Markus. This voice sounded more feminine. Carl with Markus stopped and they looked at the source of the voice. There stood a girl smaller than Markus but looked still about the same age. She had a short white hair and purple hoodie with white dress underneath. Her boots were brown and looked little worn off. Her posture show that she was nervous. "I overheard you conversation and do you by any chance know how to get to a platform nine and three quarters?" she asked voice shaken. Carl smiled warmly. "Of course, dear. You are muggleborn right?" The girl was confused about the word, which obviously proved Carl that indeed she was one. "Don't worry, here Markus," Carl gestured at his son who waved slowly at her, the cage still in his hand. "is also coming to Hogwarts for the first time so you don't need to worry. You just go through this column. Which is between nine and ten. If you are nervous you can run from a small distance." The girl nervously nodded in understanding while gripping tightly her cart which Markus didn't caught sing of until now. "Let first Markus to show you alright?" Carl asked looking at his now shocked son. "Me?! Why me?" Carl rolled his eyes playfully. "Come on Markus you can do it." he encouraged him. Markus's brows drew together but then sighed. He nodded and went to stand in front of the column. He took a deep breath and as he picked up his pace he went through.

When he suddenly heard lots of loud noises he opened his eyes. He now stood on totally different platform. Above him was a sigh that read platform nine and three quarters. On the platform was waiting a big red locomotive that had Howarts express on it. It looked magnificent. Not much later, the girl came behind him with Carl as last. He went next to Markus and put his hand on Markus's shoulder. "Impressive isn't it?" he said. "Yeah," Markus released the breath he didn't know he was holding. "I looks amazing." He said with his mouth open. "Then, what are you waiting for?" Carl smacked lightly Markus on his  back to encourage him. "Eh. Right." mumbled Markus. He then hugged and said goodbye to his dad. As he was entering the train he saw the girl from before trying to pick up her heavy trunk. Markus quickly let go of his own things to help her. As he dragged her trunk in the train he went to take his own. Together they went around the train compartments until the pass a empty one. The girl went inside and Markus asked her: "Would you mind if I sit next to you?" the girl shook her head so he went inside with her. After a fight with their trunks, when they needed to put them above their seats, Markus sit across the girl next to a window. What followed what just pregnant silence until Markus decided to brake it. "I'm Markus by the way, but I guess you already know that." said Markus mumbling the last part. The girl smiled at him. "I'm Kara." she said. "Nice name." said Markus not knowing how to make a small talk. The train started to move when somebody said something again. "What is muggleborn?" It was Kara who asked. Markus lifted his eyes from the ground where he was staring before like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "A muggleborn is a person who is born with magic to non-magical parents." he answered. "Don't worry it's not something bad." he then reassured her. "I didn't even thought about that." chuckled Kara. "You and your dad seem too nice for that." now it was Markus's turn to smile. "Yeah, I think." before the conversation could go anymore awkward a woman went around the train pushing trolley in front of her. "Would you like something from the trolley, dearies?" asked the old woman. Markus look at the cart and was amazed. It was full of chocolates and sweets. However he didn't recognize any of them. They must've been wizard ones. Markus then decided that he want some so he took some rest of his wizarding money from his backpack that was next to him and went to the woman. "Do you want some too?" asked Markus looking at Kara. "No it's alright, I never had these anyway." the boy shook his head. "Me neither." he then looked back at the old woman. "I want something from every kind." said Markus smiling.

Now Kara and Markus were sitting in the middle of pile of sweets totally confused what to taste first. Some of them tasted like some candy Markus had before but some of them were just straight up disgusting. Markus found a small paper box that was dark blue with golden corners. "Chocolate frogs." he read. "They aren't real frogs are they. He asked but Kara just shrugged because she knew same amount about this sweets as him. He then opened the lid and from inside jump out a small frog that looked too alive to be just chocolate but it was probably just some spell. Before Markus or Kara had a chance to caught the frog, it jumped out of the opened window. "Was that all?" Kara asked as they both stared at the window where just few moments before was the frog. "I think?" said Markus. They looked at each other and then started to laugh so they didn't notice a person that was now standing in front of their compartment. "You forgot that there is also a collectible card inside." said the boy that was standing there. The duo stopped laughing and looked at him. The boy then looked at both of them and stopped on Markus. Then they heard the boy gasp. "You are Markus aren't you?!" he said maybe enthusiastically. Markus just rolled his eyes and nodded. The boy quickly raised his hand towards Markus to a handshake. "My name is Connor." said the boy and Markus shook his hand. The boy looked like he wanted to add something more but he didn't. He had a short black hair that didn't seem to stay at one place. He had a brown eyes and was already wearing a school uniform. "I'm Markus and this is Kara." he said gesturing towards the girl who shyly smiled and waved. "Nice to meet you." Connor smiled back. "Would you mind if I sit here with you? I could tolerate my brother only for some time." he said. "Of course." said Markus and when he didn't saw any protest from Kara he move away the candy that was on the seats and let the boy sit with them. He now sit next to Markus. "You have a brother?" suddenly asked Kara. Connor nodded. "Yes, he is almost two years older than me and this is his second year. He is a Slytherin." he said. "Slytherin? What is Slytherin?" asked Kara again. Poor girl she was more confused than Markus with all this magical stuff. "That's one of the houses right?" asked Markus next. "Yes, you see, Hogwarts students are always sorted in one of the school houses." Connor was explaining to Kara and also Markus. "Slytherin is one of them. Then there is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I hope I'm in the last one." he then said. "It's for the clever ones." he smirked. Suddenly someone else went around their compartment. It was two boys that looked older than any of the kids that sit in the compartment. They both had fiery red hair and green eyes. It was clear they were twins, they look the same. "Look Jerry, more first-years!" said one of them. "I see, Jerome." said the second one and rolled his eyes. "Do you think we should ask them?" asked the first. "Of course!" said the other one. The trio was trying to make some sense out of the situation that was currently happening. "Anyways." said one of the twins, finally talking to the first-years. "We are going from one compartment to another-"

"-to find the bravest first-year -"

"-who could touch Luther's tarantula!"

The twins finished. They seemed to complete each other's sentences. It was actually pretty funny and little creepy. All three of the children shook their heads. "Well your loss." one of them said and shrugged shoulders however before he could leave the second grabbed his sleeve and shove him back. "Jerry, look!" he said moving his head towards Markus.  The other's eyes widened. And Markus groaned because he knew what was coming. "Blimey isn't that Markus?" he asked. "I heard someone talking about it, that he saw Markus on the platform. I wasn't sure that it was true, Jerome." stated the first one. "Anyways, see you later. We hope we will welcome at least one of you in Gryffindor!" with that they left and Markus sighed. "Why everyone knows who you are?" asked Kara after a minute of silence. Markus was little startled by that question. He didn't expect anyone to ask it. "Apparently when I was just a baby, some evil wizard wanted to kill me however he failed and he was kill instead. I don't know it sound really confusing." he then shrugged. "But it's still amazing isn't it?" asked Connor happily. "I'm not sure." replied Markus gloomily. "It was also the same day my parents die so..." he then trailed of. "Does that mean that wasn't your real father?" Kara asked referring to Carl. "Oh, no technically not. I mean he is the best dad I can ever have." smiled Markus. "I didn't even remember my real parents." Kara looked at him sympathetically. "Well my mom left when my little sister was just a baby so she didn't remember her too." Connor nodded. "I only live with my dad too and also my brother." he said. The whole mood of the room dropped and Connor seem to sense that so he quickly tried to change the topic. "My dad works at Hogwarts." he said. Markus and Kara immediately forgot about the previous conversation. "Really? Is he a teacher?" asked Kara. "Not really, he is caretaker. He knows everything about the place." Connor explained. "Oh that's so cool!" said Kara. With that the conversation for the rest of their ride was peaceful and nice.


	5. Sorting

When the Hogwarts express stopped Markus with rest of the students came out of the train. Due to it, there was a whole big crowd of students in every direction. Then, Markus heard a familiar voice. "First years! First years are coming with me!" shouted the person. Markus look at the direction and saw Rupert with big lantern directing first years towards small boats. Markus went through the crowd towards him. Kara trailing behind him. Connor probably went to find his brother. "Hi." said Markus when he was almost in front of Rupert. "Markus! Hello, I'm glad to see you. How are you doing?" he asked. Markus smiled, to show him he was alright and with Kara he went to sit in the boat.

Some of them already sailed. He saw Connor in one of them. Kara and Markus sit on one where was already two other children, a girl and a boy. They were waiting for two more since the boats started to move only if there was four people. Markus didn't talked much when they sit but Kara had a small talk with the other two. Apparently the girl was named North and the boy was Josh. That was all Markus heard before the boats sailed around some threes and in front of them now was a big castle on a hill. Markus was in awe and apparently he wasn't the only one. He heard some 'oh's and 'ah's all around him. Suddenly he heard a loud splash. Somebody fell in to the lake. Markus saw Rupert quickly coming with his own boat towards the poor boy. He helped him out of the water and offered him his jacked so he will be at least a little bit warmer.

When the boats stopped everyone got out and followed Rupert. They walked up to long set of stairs. When Markus looked at Kara she look angry and was mumbling something like: "These stairs will be the death of me." He chuckled. As they were on top they walked across a small square and inside the castle. They stopped in front of a big doors. "Wait here professor Stern will be here any minute." said Rupert and left them with his jacket in hands. As soon as Rupert left everybody started freaking out. Some people prayed they will be in their wanted house and some of them were scared about what is now going to happen. Markus just stood there and appeared rather calm. However on the inside he was really nervous. What if they will not put him in any house. Maybe he will be chosen as the last like everytime he played some sport. Inside his head was million things at once.

Everything suddenly stopped as older female voice spoke. "Please everyone quiet down." Markus saw that it spoke a woman who appeared to be professor Stern. She had a white and green robes which contrasted with her dark skin. Her hair were pulled in a high bun and she appeared strict. When all of the kids gone silent she continued in her talking. "Thank you. Now, you will be chosen to your house accordingly. There are four houses in Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has a different characteristics. Everytime you do something good you get a house point, however everytime you do something bad you lose them. At the end of every year the house points will be counted and the house with the most points wins the year's house cup. Now is everyone ready?" she then asked looking around the children. Just then she saw the boy who fell in to the lake before. "Dear boy, are you alright? Please come closer." she sounded worried. The boy went around all kids in front of the professor. Markus could now see him properly. He had a blonde hair and seemed smaller than him. The professor pointed at the boy her wand and suddenly a small warn wind blew around him and dried his clothes and hair. The boy said quiet thank you and professor Stern looked back at all of them. She then nodded and opened the big door. Markus with rest of the children went inside a big hall. It looked stunning. There were four long tables with students and one at the back where sit presumably the professors. The walked around the tables and most of the kids were looking all around them, even at the ceiling because there were a floating candles and a sky above them. "Don't worry, the ceiling is only enchanted to look like a real sky." heard Markus Connor's voice somewhere in the crowd. In the corner of his eye Markus saw North rolling her eyes at Connor's comment.

He then saw professor Stern stop in front of a small stool. On it, was what look like a old worn down wizard hat. It was from a brown leather and when all of the kids came closer and gone quiet, it started to sing. Which of course startled Markus. It sang about the four houses and their characteristics. Interesting to say at least.

When the song ended professor took out of her hidden pocket a parchment. "When I read your name, you will go to sit on this stool and I put the sorting hat on your head. When your house is chosen you will go to your correct table." stated professor and started to read. "Anderson Connor." as soon as she said it, Markus saw Connor nervously walking between kids to the stool. He heard Connor murmur some things like: "Don't worry, it's just like a test. But you can't fail. Don't worry..." North who stood next to Markus look at him and spoke. "Mental that one, I can tell you." Markus just nodded but didn't do anything else. Connor sit on the chair and waited as the hat was placed on his head. It was little too big so it fell over his eyes. He looked little ridiculous. After few seconds the hat screamed: "Gryffindor!" and confused Connor went to sit to rest of the Gryffindor students. Next name Markus didn't made out because Kara said something next to him. "She read it in alphabetical order? That means I'm last."

"Are you scared of that?" Markus asked her. "No, I just don't want to stand here the whole time." she grumbled but still smiled. Markus chuckled at that. Then they both started laughing. Both of them found it maybe too funny than they should have. They stopped after a while when they heard: "Kelly North." said professor. They must've ignored few kids when she was already at letter K. Markus saw North sit on the stool. "Gryffindor!" hat announced and she went to sit towards the table where the students wear red.

"Manfred Leo." announced professor Stern and Markus tensed. He knew Leo was technically his brother but hearing his last name like this felt weird. Leo swaggered towards the chair and when he sit professortook the sorting hat. It didn't even touched his head properly when it shouted: "Slytherin!" the boy smirked and went to sit at the Slytherin table. Markus knew that now was his turn. However he got extremely nervous when professor said his name out loud. "Manfred Markus." Everyone in the hall got quiet. Markus started to hear different murmurs between the students. Some like: "Is it really him?" or "Manfred? Are they related?" and so much more. He didn't notice he frozen up until someone put a gentle hand on his shoulder. He glanced next to him and saw Kara with encouraging smile. Markus then nodded to mostly himself and went through the kids to the front. He then sit on the stool almost falling over. Professor put the hat on his head which also fell over his head. But still less than when Connor had it. What Markus didn't expect was the hat talking quietly to him. "Oh. Hard decision. Where to put you?" spoke the hat. "You are really hard to sort. You can be in Ravenclaw but also in Slytherin." This alarmed Markus a little. He knew it sounded rude to talk with the hat about that, trying to change his mind and all but if Markus could choose it would be some different house than Slytherin. Mainly because there was now Leo and he didn't want to spend time with him more that necessary. Not that he hate him, but problem would be probably more at the other side. The sorting hat seemed to read his thoughts when it said. "Not Slytherin? Are you sure?" Markus twitched a little because he didn't knew the hat can do that however nodded at it's question. "Alright if you say so. Then it's... Gryffindor!" said the hat loudly the last word. As soon as Markus stood up he saw some of the Gryffindors cheer. Mostly the redheaded twins. He smiled and went to sit. He chose a seat next to Connor. "Congratulations." said the boy. "It seems like we are going to see each other often." Chuckled Connor. Few more students were sorted until Connor stopped talking and turned his head back at the sorting. Markus done the same.

"Phillips Simon." said Professor and Markus saw the small blond boy from earlier walking towards her. As he was walking he almost tripped over a small stair before he sit. He heard some small snickers behind him. That hat happily announced: "Hufflepuff!" and the boy seemed to hate being in front of the whole school so he run out of the stool quickly to his new house table. Unfortunately he forgot to put down the hat so professor must stop him in midway. The boy apologized and went to sit at the far corner of Hufflepuff table.

Next student called was Josh who didn't seem that nervous like rest of the kids. So when professor called: "Smith Josh." he politely walked around the small group of kids and went to sit. The hat sorted him to Ravenclaw and as Markus glanced at Connor he saw Connor looking little jealous. He chuckled and Connor looked at him kind of offended which produced even more chuckles. "Come on Connor. Is it really that bad?" asked Markus. "I guess not." Connor shrugged. The rest of the sorting wasn't that interesting. Connor next to him almost fell asleep until professor said the last name on her list. "Williams Kara." Markus saw poor Kara standing there all alone. She walked up to the stool. The hat didn't took that much time until it said Kara's new house. "Gryffindor!" it shouted and Kara smiled happily. She run to sit next to Connor, opposite to Markus and they both congratulate her. Markus then saw professor Stern taking the hat and putting her somewhere safe.

Meanwhile a man, who was before sitting in the middle of the professor's table, stood up. He wore a black robe and his dark hair was shorter at sides and rest was in a small bun at back. He looked young but his eyes held a knowledge. He raised his hands in greeting and smiled which looked more like a mocking grin. "I Elijah Kamski, welcomes you to another year at Hogwarts. Before we start our year let's sing our school song like every year." Markus assumed that it was the headmaster. He then withdraw his wand and waved it. Above him appeared a words. "Now choose your tune and start." he said and everyone started to sing. The problem was that everyone chose literally any tune they want which resulted to chaos of every tune Markus ever heard and more. The whole serenade ended with the red-headed twins who sung the words to slow funeral music. Headmaster waited until the boys stopped and Markus could read from his calm expression that this must've been occurring since the twins were in their first year. "Ah yes. The beauty of music is also one of the types of magic." said Kamski before continuing. "However before we can start our feast I have a few important things to say. First of all our caretaker Mr. Anderson wanted me to remind you that coming to the forbidden forest is strictly prohibited." he said glancing quickly at the twins who shared mischievous look between themselves. "Next, this year is also entering on the third floor forbiden. I advice staying away for everyone who doesn't want to die of gruesome death." he said the last sentence more darkly than the previous ones. Markus little shivered. He then look at Connor. "He doesn't mean it for real does he?" Markus asked Connor. The boy shrugged clearly confused on the same level as Markus. Which of course left him nervous. "Now without any more holdup. Let us begin the feast." Headmaster said at last and waved his hand. Markus wanted to look again at Connor but when he did, in front of him he saw a full table of food. Some of the students already started to eat some only talked about their summer. Markus glanced next to Connor and saw Kara already eaten her second portion.

After they were all done eating the food from the tables disappeared. Markus with Connor laughed at Kara who wanted another desert however it disappeared right at the moment she was reaching for it. Kara show them both disappointed look which caused them two launch even more. Then they got a timetables that were been handed out by their house professor which was professor Stern in Gryffindor. Markus looked closely at their classes tomorrow. He was excited for every single on of them and Connor with Kara seem to have the same reaction.

After that all first-years were led by their house prefect to their dormitory. Markus, Connor, Kara and rest of the Gryffindor were led up high in the castle. Across a huge staircases that moved and changed positions once in a while. Markus made a mentality to remember it when he will be walking around the castle. They stopped and Markus saw on front of the crown a huge portrait of fat woman in white robes. Oh yeah, did he mention that every painting in this place moved? It was really creepy. Gryffindor prefect came  closer to the painting and turned towards the crowd. "The password is Caput Draconis. Please remember it. If you don't know the password you'll not be able to enter." he ended the announcement like that and went inside the passage that opened when he said the password. Others followed him. "Upstairs are bedrooms. Boys are on the left and girls on right." the prefect continued his explaining. Then he mention also some other things. Like a bulletin board that was used for information or about curfew. Then Markus said good night to Kara and North and with Connor they went to their room that was shared with other boys from first year. Markus didn't knew them by name but he was sure he will properly meet them soon enough. They said goodnights to each other and Markus fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess why is Josh named Smith?  
> PS: Coment so I know you like it so far! Btw all previous chapters should be edited and without magor speling errors.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it coment some ideas or other stuff :3


End file.
